Una marca
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Una marca que pesa no solo en las manos si no en corazon y en alma, El deseo de Subaru se podra hacer realidad?Podra recuperar el brillo en sus ojos?


**_Este fic es basado en X-1999, propiedad de la Clamp (acaso no tienen buen gusto?) vivan las clamp y sus hermoso dibujos, se me olvida además de esto, el fic es yaoi, no lemon._**

****

**_UNA MARCA Y UN RECUERDO Q SIEMPRE EXISTIRA_**

**_Por: Luhahi "Chicihi" Hidaka_**

****

****

Que guapo se ve… dicen un par de chicas mirando a un tipo alto, guapo y muy bien vestido que caminaba en la cera de enfrente.

Caminando sin pensar por las calles de Tokio, hace tiempo no lo veía, como estaría, por q no podía ir tan solo a verlo, no claro que no era fácil solo verlo de lejos y no acercársele para sentir su aroma, ese aroma que solo le pertenecía a él, que nadie le digo q usara, no como el resto de su vida, ya que todos tuvieron que decir que hacer y como actuar. Le gustara eso? - Pensó sin detenerse a nada. Claro q no, a quien le gustaría q manejen su vida, ni siquiera a el mismo le gustaba que manejaran su vida. Por eso se alejo de ellos, de su propio clan. Desde niño trataron de manejar su vida y sin querer siguió los deberes de su clan, pero cuando se volvió jefe de su clan decidió alejarse de el, solo los recuerdos y la rabia de que quisieran manejar su vida lo hicieron decidir a hacerla lejos de ellos, bueno eso no era de todo cierto y el muy bien lo sabia. Nunca podría escapar de ellos, escapar de su destino, así estuviera el. Su clan aun lo seguía y lo odiaba por no estar con ellos y claro por ser el jefe del clan, un puesto muy ambicionado por todos.

Toda su vida cambio cuando lo conoció a el, al verle la carita de inocencia y su tranquila vida, si sintió envidia por no haber tenido una vida como el, pero eso no importo tanto como para quererlo junto a el, amor? Claro que no, el no tenia ese tipo de sentimientos, pensó entonces q solo jugaría con él, que lo probaría, pero el creía que todo fallaría, nadie podía enamorar a alguien del clan Sukarazukamori, claro q no , ni siquiera aquel chiquillo perteneciente al clan Sumeragí, el clan rival. Ni siquiera con esos ojos grandes ni esa aura blanca y limpia que lo rodeaba. Solo q no todo le salio como imagino. Todo tomo un rumbo diferente al planeado, ese chico pudo romper su corazón de hielo y hacerlo sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Esa marca la estrella de cinco puntas solo era para estar cerca y cuidarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Seichirou coge sus gafas quitándosela a medio ojo y mira el cielo, ha empezado a llover, pero eso no le importa mucho. Pronto llegara a su viejo departamento donde ocurrió todo hace varios años atrás.

------------------------------

_Sin ti no soy nada_

_Una gota de lluvia que moja mi cara, _

_mi__ mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo._

_Solía pensar q el amor no es real,_

_una ilusión que siempre se acaba, _

_ahora__ sin ti no soy nada._

-------------------------------

Al llegar recuerda cuando Subaru entra al departamento y no tuvo remedio alguno de decirle la verdad, realmente le dolió, si ahora aceptaba q la furia que sintió ese día, fue solo por q el nunca dijo nada, nunca le dijo esas palabras que aun sin saber espero oír por mucho tiempo. En esos momentos su rabia no lo dejo pensar y sin querer por herir a aquel chico, mato a su hermana, a esa chica que se había vuelto su amiga, sin saberlo le cogio cariño, era tan perecida a Subaru, claro eran gemelos por q no parecerse? Pero aun así sin personalidades eran distintas. Si le dolió matarla y aun más le dolió saber que Subaru quizás nunca le perdonaría, pero esa es su forma de ser, así creció, así le educaron, así tuvo q matar a su madre para hacerse merecedor de jefe del clan.

Se recostó en su vieja cama, prendió la tele y al segundo un cigarro, que bien lo hacia sentir ese cigarro. Aunque seria mejor sentirle cerca. Pero cuanto tiempo paso y sin querer la vida le había mostrado que algo más lo unía a el. Cada día piensa en el, quisiera saber el significado de las palabras de Hokuto y de su madre al morir en sus manos, que significado tienen se ha preguntado por varios años. Después de esa gran batalla donde pensó que no sobreviviría, cuando sin intención la mano de Subaru cruzo su pecho, por causa del hechizo q le hizo Hokuto al morir. Si pensó, yo creí que Subaru quería eso, por eso me espero tanto tiempo, solo para verme morir, pero esas palabras del dragón de la tierra lo hicieron dudar; "El verdadero deseo de Subaru, es diferente al que tu piensas.". Ni pudo entenderlo a tiempo, pero cuando estaba muriendo Hokuto le hizo ver el verdadero deseo de Subaru y allí comprendió las palabras q ella le dijo el día de su muerte y por obra del destino al destruirse el puente, al caer al agua llego a la orilla y fue salvado por una mujer de edad, quien le cuido por más de un año hasta q decidió salir a enfrentar su destino.

-------------------------------

_Sin ti niña mala, sin ti niña triste que abraza su almohada,_

_tirada en la cama, mirando la tele y no viendo nada._

_Amar por amar y romper a llorar _

_es__ lo más cierto y profundo del alma_, sin ti no soy nada.

--------------------------------

En ese largo año, solo pensó en Subaru, cuando de niño lo marco, y cuando tenia 16 años se hicieron amigos. Cuando mato a Hokuto y cuando el debió morir. Y sobre todo en las palabras de su madre, de Hokuto y de Fuuma. Ahora podía ver que todas esas noches de soledad desde q mato a Hokuto pudieron tener otro final, cuando en su clan lo felicitaron por matar a Hokuto y a la vez lo desmeritaron por no acabar con Subaru. Todas aquellas sonrisas que le regalaba a la gente sin sentirlas verdaderamente, como si no sintiera nada. Como si fuera tan solo un muerto viviente con una misión en la vida, acabar con todo aquel q se metiera en su camino. Como un simple actor en este mundo cruel y sin sentido, que siempre le negó la bueno, si se puede decir así, que tiene el mundo para ofrecerle a todos. Todas esas noches desperdiciadas en un bar, los días que paso detrás de los cerezos esperándolo para verlo aunque fuera un momento desde lejos. Ver como Subaru sufría y el no podía hacer nada, por q es su cabeza solo existían preguntas sin respuestas que ahora ya tenían resueltas.

Pero en este año después de habérselo dicho, de pensar que de pronto estaba muerto Subaru, que cuando pudo recuperarse uso sus poderes para ver si podía localizarlo por aquella marca que le hizo y al sentirse tranquilo al ver q aun estaba vivo. Lo hizo esforzarse por recuperase completamente solo para encontrarlo de nuevo. La vida y Kamui le habían dado otra oportunidad para enfrentar aquel sentimiento que siempre trato de ocultar, para cruzar sus miradas de nuevo. El destino decidió unirlos por muchos caminos de dolor, pero que ahora podían cambiar, ya que no todo estaba escrito. Ahora dependería de la fortaleza que siempre tuvo y que la necesitaba más que nunca. Por q esta vez lo enfrentaría pero no en un campo de batalla como siempre pensó, si en una manera distinta, frente a frente y con muchas cosas q decir, pero podría hacerlo? Si en su vida había sido sincero con alguien? Eso solo lo decidiría al verlo de nuevo a los ojos, al sentirlo de nuevo cerca.

_----------------------------_

_Los días q pasan las luces del alba,_

_mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada por q yo… _

_sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no soy nada._

_-----------------------------_

Ese día había llegado, después de estar una semana es su departamento sin pensarlo dos veces salio de allí para Kyoto, lo mejor de todo es que los cerezos estaban flor y la calidez del ambiente lo acamparía al destino que no pensó tener, a lo que siempre se le negó. Decidió ir por el metro, viendo los paisajes q antes no se detuvo a mirar. Sin quererlo estaba nervioso y fumaba cada 5 minutos. Por suerte estaba en la sección de fumadores por q si no se volvería loco. Sabía a donde ir, por q las marcas en las manos de Subaru se lo indicaron. Y bueno pronto llegaría, que le diría? Como reaccionaría Subaru? Muchas preguntas envolvían su cabeza y los paisajes solo le recordaban lo bello que era Subaru y lo perfecto q para el era. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le paso volando y ha llegado a la estación de Kyoto. Decidió caminar, últimamente caminaba mucho para poder pensar con tranquilidad, su antigua casa estaba a mas de 40 minutos, así estaría relajado al llegar.

Ah llegado, se paro en frente y se dijo a si mismo - mi vieja casa donde viví con mi madre- Muchos recuerdos tristes inundaron su mente, cuanto no odia saber q su destino estaba decidido desde q nació. La muerte de su madre, cuando al morir le dijo: De esta manera has tomado un lugar en el clan Sakurazukamori pero vas a morir en.., A manos de quien? Pregunta un joven Seichirou, a manos de la persona que mas te va a amar en este mundo. Esa casa solo le había traído dilemas y un solo camino, el camino del clan Sakurazukamori, el camino de la muerte.

Llego a su cuarto decidió descansar, tomar tiempo y estar listo para afrontar su nuevo camino, su verdadero deseo. Quería verlo de nuevo, mas de un año sin verlo era casi como no ver, como si lo hubieran dejado ciego, como si muriera un poco cada día sin sentirlo cerca, solo quería ver sus ojos, aunque no eran los mismos de cuanto Subaru tenía 16 años, por que el dolor nunca podría borrarlos de esos ojos que tanto amaba. Pero podía hacer que con el tiempo la tristeza se opacara, cuan culpable se sentía ahora de esa tristeza y más aun del ojo q ahora Subaru no tenia.

_---------------------------_

_Me siento tan rara _

_las__ noches de juerga se vuelven amargas,_

_me rió sin ganas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. _

_Soy solo un actor q olvido su guión _

_que__ al fin de al cabo son solo palabras q no dicen nada._

_---------------------------_

Se durmió sin darse cuenta y pronto amaneció, al levantarse estaba decidido a verlo de nuevo, pero como haría eso? La información que tenia era de q se encontraba en el templo del clan Sumeragí, y q salía cada vez q tenia una nueva misión o solo cuando iba a Tokio a visitar algunas tumbas q el mundo no sabia q existían, pero q lo habían salvado a costa de sus propias vidas. No quería verlo dentro del templo, pero no podía llamarlo, no creería q estaba vivo, ya q su ultimo suspiro lo recibió el.

No había duda tendría que ir al templo. Así que muy decidió se dirigió al templo se recostó en unos cerezos que se encontraban cerca haciendo que su poder se sintiera y espero a q el saliera, es lo hizo unos minutos después al sentirlo cerca y se dirigió a unos cerezos cerca al templo. Como siempre apareció entre pétalos de cerezo y el se quedo mirando como si fuera un fantasma. Fue hermoso verlo, sus ojos no podían creer lo q estaba viendo, pero aun era aquel chico q con el tiempo perdió su inocencia pero que recupero algo en aquella batalla, aun así sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, seria por haber perdido muchas cosas.

- Subarukun, tan guapo como siempre.

- Seichiroukun??

- Solo una sonrisa dirigió.-

- Pero como si tu7… tu moriste en mis manos y yo…

- Lo se, Subarukun, pasaron muchas cosas ese día.

- Pero como… si el puente… y yo…

- Hokuto me hizo darme cuenta que debería luchar un poco mas.

- Hokutochan?

- Si, las palabras que me dijo en su muerte se hicieron muy claras en el momento en que perdí mi vida. Y en la explosión del puente caí al rió, al llegar a la orilla pude salvarme gracias a una señora que me cuido.

Hubo silencio un par de minutos, Subaru tratando de comprender lo que tenía frente a sus bellos ojos; y Seichirou solo disfrutando verlo tan cerca, sintiendo su aroma.

- Por q no me lo dijiste antes?

- Por q no era el momento y no me encontraba muy bien. Debía de recuperarme

- Seichiroukun yo…

- Subarukun yo se has sufrido mucho por mi culpa y en este momento vengo a pagarte todo aquel sufrimiento.

- Yo no quiero que me pagues nada, (lagrimas se resbalan por su mejillas) no quiero sufrir más.

- Yo no vengo hacerte sufrir más Subarukun.

- Entonces esas palabras q me dijiste eran ciertas?

- Así es, Subarukun. (se acerca suavemente a el)

- Pero por q lo hiciste?

- Por q pensé q ese era tu deseo mi querido Subarukun.

- Mi deseo? (lo mira a los ojos)

- Te hice sufrir tanto que no encontré otra forma de q descargaras tu furia. (frente a frente)

- Yo, yo me confundí pero en mi interior no lo quería.

- Eso ahora lo se muy claro. Yo fui educado así y….

- No digas más (lo calla con un dedo en los labios) yo se que tu vida no fue fácil y que Hokutochan te ha perdonado. Así q lo único que quiero es no perder otra vez a la persona que quiero, eso ya me ha pasado dos veces. Además no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento desde aquel día.

- Subarukun…

- También se q es difícil para ti decirme estas cosas y aunque no lo creas cuando me dijiste esas palabras pude ver más allá en el interior de mi corazón. Y yo…

Subaru se acerca suavemente y le besa, Seichirou no puede creerlo, pero realmente no le importa, su nuevo camino ahora había tomado rumbo fijo. Sin pensarlo ya se encuentran en la casa , en la alcoba de Subaru haciendo lo que sienten sus almas, el amor que por muchos años fue negado, ahora era servido en bandeja de plata. La suave piel de Subaru entrelaza en los brazos fuertes de Seichirou diciendo con carias lo que se negaron a decir con palabras, una noche de completa pasión que nunca olvidarían.

Subaru se despierta y mira a su alrededor estaba solo, todo era un sueño, un sueño que llevaba por mas de un año. Desde que la persona que amaba se había alejado para siempre de sus brazos, con las palabras que quiso oír, aunque lo negara en su corazón. No tuvo más remedio que romper a llorar y agarro la almohada entre su brazos y la abrazo con fuerza para dejar de llorar.

------------------------

_Los días q pasan las luces del alba,_

_mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada _

_q no daría yo por ver tu mirada. _

_Por ser como siempre los dos mientras todo cambia, _

_por__ q yo… sin ti no soy nada, _

_sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no soy nada._

_------------------------_

- Por que lloras?

Esa voz, sus sentidos no podían engañarlo de nuevo, si era la voz de Seichirou que entraba por la puerta con un cigarro en la mano, Subaru no pudo contenerse y salto a los brazos de Seichirou con un movimiento rápido. Seichirou se sorprendió y a la vez sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Por q ahora nunca nada podría separarlos.

- Comprendo, pensaste que fue un sueño verdad Subarukun?

- No mentiré, por q fue así, peor ahora lloro de alegría por q ya no estaré más solo.

- No, yo ya nunca te dejare, por q tu tienes mis marcas, y aunque no lo quieras yo nunca te he dejado de cuidar en las sombras

- Eso ahora también lo se mi querido Seichiroukun, por q ahora estoy mas seguro q nunca de q (se acerca suavemente al oído de Seichirou) yo te ……

**Fin.**

**Notas del autor:** Hola!!!!!!!!!! nn así me hubiera gustado que todo terminara entre ellos dos. Jijijiji, bueno este fic va después de la serie de TV. Lo siento si le he dañado a alguien la historia si no se la han visto uu!!! Esta es una de las parejas que mas me gustan, se ven tannnnnn Kawais juntos!!!! No sobra decir que los personajes no son míos, si no de las diosas del dibujo Clamp. La canción se llama "SIN TI NO SOY NADA " y la canta Amaral.

Este Song fic fue escrito gracias a la buena espera de mi querida amiga Noin Weib, jijijijiji y a mis amigas que siempre me dan ánimos Mars, Chibi, Michiru, Pita y Wild.

Si tienen algún comentario, tomates, felicitaciones, mas felicitaciones y muchas mas felicitaciones (es broma ..) Pueden escribirme a o a . Gracias por leerlo!!!!

Luhahi nn


End file.
